The Arkham Asylum
by brohemiianrhapsody
Summary: Based off of a dream. When the Eleventh Doctor and his new companion, Theo, set the TARDIS to random, they're in for a real surprise when it turns out that they end up in the middle of Gotham City after the Joker and the Batman have a famous fight.
1. Chapter 1

"So, Doctor, where are we off to now?" Theo asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. She'd only been traveling with him for several weeks, and she already was in the pace with fighting off aliens and exploring new times and places.

"Well-" the Doctor began, only pausing to flick switches and pull levers. "I thought we'd have a bit of a surprise today, you know, to spice things up a bit!" Theo walked around the dashboards with a bit of a hop, examining the Doctor's face paced maneuvers. "So you're meaning to say that you don't even know where we are going?" she said with her light Manhattan accent. She swung her feet while sitting in the Doctor's chair, trying to wipe off some of the dirt from her shoes.

"Exactly!" the Doctor replied.

This frightened Theo a bit. She knew that their plans barely went right even when he knew exactly where they were going. There was a metallic thrum. The sound of the TARDIS rematerializing.

She and the Doctor reluctantly stepped out of the doors. They were frightened of what they might see, as they could end up anywhere.

"This can't be right." Theo said. She circled around a bit. Everything looked normal. Tall skyscrapers, wide open streets, and graffiti. "Hmm." The Doctor said. "Chicago, maybe? Around your time?" They began to wander around the open urban location, which oddly enough, was completely empty. "I don't think this is Chicago," said Theo, "It's too empty. I mean, look at the streets, there isn't anyone around!"

She knew this, being a New Yorker.

"Holy shii-" she spat out. There was a large truck, completely flipped on its side. The bottom (or top?) was completely crushed, yet there was still enough room in the drivers seat to fit someone. The Doctor examined the windows. "It's almost completely shattered." he muttered. "Bullet holes." Inside the drivers seat, they found several fire arms. The Doctor ignored them.

Both the Doctor and Theo knew that they were in a bad location. "Should we get out of here?" she asked. "No, no, this is exciting! An adventure! How often do you become the star of your own action film?" the Doctor said with a bizarre glee. The answer was almost everyday, traveling with him.

Oddly enough, this all seemed too familiar to Theo.

The large open road was dimly lit from the large street lights. They passed by a site that was completely destroyed. It looked like it had been blown up. The front sign was completely chipped off. Only one word was legible - "HOSPITAL".

Both of them were startled by the loud, manic laughter. They looked up, and they could barely make out what looked like a man dangled by a wire off the edge of the building.

"Holy crap, are we where I think we are?" Theo asked with surprise and excitement in her voice. "Well where do you think we are, Theo? Who do you think I am, a mind reader?"

"Gotham fucking City."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and Theo ran up the stairs of the building to see what was going on. Behind them, they could hear the loud thumping footsteps of the SWAT team. They caught a glimpse of the man who was dangled by a wire, still laughing hysterically. They hid behind a beam and stayed quiet, just close enough where they could hear everything.

Theo and the Doctor pressed their face to the glass window so they could examine the dangling man. "This. Is. Christmas." the Doctor quiet whispered. "Shut up!" Theo quietly shouted to him. Theo had no idea how anyone could manage laughing that long with throwing up.

"Isn't it obvious who he is?" she whispered to the Doctor. "Sorry, not exactly caught up with the latest pop culture of 2013.

"The Joker! You know, played by the late Heath Ledger? I used to be obsessed with the Batman trilogy, and now, I get to see it in real life. How is this even possible?" Theo rambled. "No idea," the Doctor replied, "I think we may be on an alternate Earth."

The SWAT officers quickly hassled the Joker, still wearing smeared grease paint, out of the cable. With in seconds they injected him with an anesthetic to knock him out for several hours. "I think I know where they're going." Theo whispered to the Doctor. "Where?" "The Arkham Asylum."

Once again, the pair scrambled out the door, barely making it out before the SWAT team truck drove away. They both ran after the truck, struggling to keep up with the speeding vehicle trying to make it to the Asylum before the Joker woke from his sleep.

Theo was trying to make light out of the situation. She knew that this would be very dangerous, however, she loved the opportunity of confronting one of her favorite villains. She found the Joker to be addictive with his eccentric and imaginative behavior, even though it was obvious that he was a schizophrenic sociopath. Maybe that's why she went with the Doctor. He was merely the same as the Joker, removing the schizo/psycho factor.

"Any ideas, Theo?" It was obvious as well that the Doctor was getting off on this dangerous situation. He, like the Joker, was an adrenaline junkie. "Oh come on, do I really look like a guy with a plan?" Theo said, quoting the movie. She felt it was appropriate. The Doctor laughed. "Stay out here, I'm going to go see what is going on." He walked inside.

She wasn't going to stay outside. She wandered in, looking for the Doctor.

She walked into the Asylum. There were large, soundproof windows, each showing a padded cell with at least one person inside.

_Hmm_she thought to herself. _If I were the Doctor, where would I go?_The answer was clear to her, he would have no idea where he was going. She kept her feet quiet and turned her head at every corner. When she saw a SWAT team member, she immediately hid herself behind a wall.

_**BUMP!**___She picked herself up, rubbing her head as she did. "Why doesn't anyone ever stay outside? Oh, whatever, it's not like Rose or Amy ever stayed outside..." He stared a bit. "Who?"

"Nevermind, I heard a bit of laughter over in one of the cells over there, can you go see if there is anything going on?"

"Well, what're you going to be doing?"

"Looking at their security system." He flipped his sonic screwdriver into the air and left to look at a box of cables and wires in the other room.


End file.
